Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai
'General Information': Chousen is the fourth and, so far, final artificial human created by Yugure Amethys. During the creation, Chousen's body was filled with an amount of Taint that would be equivalent to a ten year infection of Taint. At the end of the creation, Yugure made a random soul inhabit Chousen, just like she did with the other YT, but instead of the soul taking over, the Taint actually took over. Chousen has been trying to do the same thing Taint would do: grow larger and kill humans. Chousen also has a particular grudge against Yugure, but it is unknown what exactly caused this. She's usually stuck in her cell, but escapes often enough to rampage villages at least twice per month. She does this to feed on it's inhabitants and spread Taint. Chousen is so far the main antagonist for Tales of Ataraxia Basic stats: *Nickname: Tainted Amalgamation *Codename: Y18T10 *Physical age: 19 years *Soul age: 25 years *Birthday: 23 December *Species: Taint *Height: 1.65 meters *Occupations: **Test Subject Possessions: Chousen has obtained many tools from Thaumaturgy, but these are the tools she mainly uses: Blade of Crusted Taint: A blade made out of hardened Taint. This blade can shift it's shape and can be repaired with Chousen's own taint if needed. Taint capped Primal staff: To direct the magical energy, Chousen has created a staff, capable of storing high amounts of Vis (magical energy) each and having the unique ability to recharge nearly instantly without drawing from a Vis source. Thaumic Wand Foci: These foci are the conduits of the magical energy held in the Primal staff. Depending on the focus equipped, these magical forces can be used for healing or destruction. Chousen prefers to use foci that cause destruction, like fire and explosives. Appearance: To mock her 'creator', Chousen keeps her shape similar to Yonaka's appearance. Chousen's skin is entirely purple, due to her being around 96% Taint (volume wise). Chousen has long black ‘hair’, which split into two braid like constructions. Her ‘hair’ is also positioned over the right half of her face, causing only one of her red eyes to be seen. Chousen’s left eye is strange, as the white in her eye has been turned black and instead of a pupil, a piece of alexandrite is to be found. Chousen looks to be wearing purple Thaumic robes, with the full Crimson Cultist logo displayed on her chest. Due to Chousen’s taint-like features, these aren’t actually clothes, but are part of her body. Beneath those clothes is only a highly concentrated glob of Taint. On her waist, Chousen wears a belt of runic protection with four small, blue satchels on it. Behind Chousen, you can most often see four purple fairy wings. When looking at her back, the wings seem to be connected by a purple, distorted Thaumaturge symbol. Abilities: Thaumic- and Eldritch Mastery: Due to the infection of Taint, Chousen’s mind has been infused with all Thaumic and Eldritch knowledge, but she still isn’t able to use any reality bending magic. Respawn: Chousen’s creator Yugure has discovered a way to beat death, by moving one's soul into a new body once the old one dies. This new is identical to the soul's body at the moment she discovered the knowledge. This mechanism also manages to bring all Chousen’s equipment and luggage over to the new body, but it is not known how she achieved this. Yugure has only allowed her YT creations and Megumi Safaia to use this mechanic. Taint Manipulation: Due to Chousen's body consisting around 96% (volume wise) of Taint, Chousen gains a multitude of abilities, not limited to shape shifting and creating tainted minions and tools from her Taint. Chousen consists of an enormous amount of Taint, so it is highly unlikely she would run out any time during battle. Relationships: Yugure Amethys: Chousen's creator. Chousen was created by Yugure to test the long-term effects of Taint. Chousen despises Yugure, though the exact reasoning for this is unknown. Marie 'Y15T0' Kuroi: Fellow YT. Marie was the first YT created. Chousen sees Marie as the only person she can trust, because of the Taint bond. (Marie is infected too, but to a lesser degree.) Sebi 'Y16T0.5' Kurai: Fellow YT. Sebi is the second YT created. She doesn't make contact with anyone, including Chousen. Paru 'Y17T5' Kureisu: Fellow YT. Paru is the third YT created. While she's in her normal childlike personality, she doesn't pay any particular attention to Chousen, but when she switches personality, she tends to stalk Chousen and Yugure in an attempt to research them. Chousen dislikes this second personality. Kluri Emora: Connected? During one of Chousen's invasions on a town, she met a Botanist called Kluri. While Chousen easily beat Kluri, she couldn't bring herself to end Kluri like she has with so many others. It is a mystery to both why Chousen couldn't do that. Category:Characters